


Its. All. Mine.

by MadameClutch



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, British Actor, Dom!Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Filthy, Hiddlesbum, Hiddlesconda, His Voice Though, I have a thing for Hiddleston okay?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Teasing, There's a word for being turned on by voices but I forgot it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hiddlesbae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: There is no summary. Seriously, this is pure filth because I looked up the Jaguar ad and about cried from Tom's beauty.Reader is tied to the bed while Tom practices his "villain voice" on her in preparation for the upcoming Jaguar shoot.There, a summary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used the script from the ad, mostly verbatim. I'm not claiming ownership over it, just using it for my purposes (as perverse as they are).

You strained lightly against the well-worn, soft, leather cuffs encircling your wrists, your slight movements eliciting a dark chuckle from your captor. You turned your head toward the sound, the satin blindfold obscuring your vision perfectly as you tried to track his movements aurally.

A sudden gush of warm air stirred next to your face, raising goosebumps across your flesh as Tom finally spoke.

"They say Brits play the best villains." His low, accented voice curled its way through your bloodstream, pooling deep inside of your stomach. A muffled whimper tried to pass your lips as his fingers ghost over your cheek, tracing the strap holding the firm gag between your lips.

He speaks again. "But what makes a great villain?" His touch inches slowly, floating down the column of your neck, tracing its way across your collarbone. Already, you were writhing under his touch, his gentle caresses moving to the slopes of your breasts. A whine slips around the rubber between your teeth as his deft fingertips find your nipples, already stiff with need.

His signature laugh mingles with your sweet, softened moans as his slender digits tease at your breasts, squeezing and pinching the soft globes just right. Tom's breath flutters a lock of hair laying next to your ear. "Firstly, you need to sound distinct." A sudden twist of your nipples pulls a louder gasp from your throat, your body arching up with combined desire and distress.

Sweat began to gather at your brow, your thighs pressing together momentarily, trying to create a friction, even a slight one, between your legs. A growl comes from the man above you, his hands moving from your chest to grip your thighs, forcing them back apart.

"To speak with an eloquence that lets everyone know who's in charge." The relative silence of the room is broken by the sound of his open palm making contact with your skin, your teeth digging into the gag as you bravely hold back your yelp of pain and surprise. You feel your hip being turned slightly as Tom looks over his handiwork, the tingle crossing the skin covering your upper thigh, just under your bottom, promising a bruise come morning.

He lets your hips drop back down into position, the bed creaking as he moves between your legs, spreading them even wider. You swear you can hear him swallow heavily as he trails his hands over your pebbled skin, one hand sliding to grip where he had just struck. A low rumble of approval echoes in the quiet room as he just barely brushes the fingertips of his other hand over your labia.

"Excellent," he murmurs, shifting again, his fingers still teasing, ever so lightly touching your exposed sex, as he carefully drapes himself over your form. "Now, a villain should have style," he says, pressing an uncharacteristically loving kiss to the hinge of your jaw. Your breath quickens as he plants a trail of kisses along the gag crossing your cheek. A shiver runs up your spine as his tongue traces around the sphere in your mouth, passing over your lips, almost mirroring the motions of his fingers over your nether-lips.

His mouth moves lower, following the path his hand had taken earlier as he mutters against your skin. "A suit should always be bespoke; razor-sharp..." You inhale sharply as he bites, first, at the top of one breast, then the other. Your squirming and muffled gasps bringing him to groan against your heated cleavage, his moan mixed with his trademark "Ehehehe." "Razor-sharp," he repeats, "like your wit."

As he continues his perusal of your chest with his lips and tongue, his fingers spread your sex, slipping through you warm slick. Your hips buck up as he prods a fingertip against your dripping entrance. His kisses stall between your breasts, stopping the creation of a matching set of love bruises on the slopes of your breasts as the hand holding your thigh moves to push your pelvis back down into the mattress. He teasingly dips the end of his finger between you folds, starting a slow, even pace as he slips it in and out, just barely penetrating your core.

"It's important that a villain has the means to stay one step ahead." His voice startles you our of your almost trance-like state. The sudden loss of his weight from atop your body makes you moan dejectedly, until he sheaths his single digit deep inside of your sodden passage. "World domination starts with attention to detail." He slowly swirls his finger inside of you, massaging your inner walls in an achingly gentle manner. You heard the wicked grin on his lips as he curled his finger in you, the motion hitting that sweet spot deep inside of you that no other lover had ever been able to reach. "Take this tiny switch for example," he basically moans as your cunny wraps around his finger, clenching with desire. "It changes everything." You feel his hips rut forward against your inner thigh, his bare arousal nearly throbbing against your leg as he continues thrusting and massaging you.

His free hand comes up, snaking behind your head, carefully unclasping and pulling the gag from your face. You suck in a deep, unhindered breath, followed by a loud, delighted moan as you twist beneath Tom's gaze. He never stops his finger, each stroke pulling the imagined coil inside you tighter and tighter.

Soon, spurred on by your noises and movements, he leans down, brutally capturing your lips with his, his tongue conquering your mouth as he presses a second finger into your throbbing body. Your moan of ecstasy mingles with his as your insides clench around his fingers a few more presses of his fingertips finally bringing you over the edge. Your hips twist as you shake, your hands, still trapped above your head by the cuffs around your wrists, clenching as you ride your gushing slit into his palm wantonly.

As you come down from your high, Tom slides his fingers away from your quim. His wet fingertips trail over your still heaving breasts as he positions himself between your legs, the head of his cock nudging against your trembling folds. A soft mewl of desire passes your lips as you hook your heels behind his thighs, pulling him closer, urging him forward.

He laughs softly as he reaches to align himself better with your entrance. "Now, brace yourself," he groans as he sinks himself into your gripping heat, hilting himself deep inside of you with an animalistic growl.

He stays like this for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his girth, until your soft words, your gentle begging, spur him into action. He draws himself out of your body, the loss of him inside of you bringing another protest to your lips. Your complains are cut off as he sharply bucks his hips forward, your back arching as he begins thrusting, deep and slow and _hard_.

"This happy breed of men," he accentuates every other word with a slightly harder thrust, causing you to whimper, your form already tightening again with want. "This little world." His pelvis rotates against yours in a somewhat figure eight movement, the tip of his erection rubbing and nudging against every one of your sensitive spots. "This precious stone set in the silver sea," he recites. He snakes a hand between you and him, his thumb finding your clit easily. He coos lustily as the slight, circling movement across your hidden pearl makes you swear, your legs coming up to wrap around his waist, pushing him impossibly deeper within you.

With each moan, Tom's breath grows more and more ragged, his words stuttering as he continues fucking you into the bed. "Against the envy of less happier lands. This blessed plot," a particularly rough thrust pulls a cry of joy from you as you will yourself to hold back from your second orgasm. "This earth." His thumb presses down on your clit, your hips arching as heat floods your body, your passage gripping around his length tightly. Tom leans down again, his rhythm unsteady as he is holding back his own completion, his voice cracked with pleasure as he grates out "This... Realm."

Your scream fills the air as you let go, your legs squeezing around his waist, your heels digging into his ass. The pleasure is almost too much, your vision filling with stars and swirls behind the blindfold, your pleasure-hazed mind barely registering Tom saying "This England," as his hips move between yours. His thrusts, erratic and harsh, suddenly stop as he swears, nearly shouting the profanities as he finds his release within you. Your cunt clenches as you feel each splash of his white-hot seed coat your inner walls, filling you to the brim, and then some.

Tom finally collapses on top of you, his shaking hand ripping the slick material from your eyes. His icy blue stare meets yours as you both pant, trying to find yourselves again, your bodies slowly dissolving into a golden, post-coital bliss. After a while, he slips his softening cock from your body, deftly unfastening the cuffs around your wrists. You moan, still slightly dazed as he rolls off of you, pulling you with him until your bodies are nestled perfectly together.

Feather-light kisses grace your lips as you relax in his arms, every now and then, a light, contented giggle coming from you. He smiles down at you as he cups your jaw, tracing his thumb over your cheekbone affectionately. His lips claim yours once again, the gentle sweep of his tongue against your mouth drawing a tired shudder from you.

He pulls back, his eyes shining with adoration as you grin. Your arms snake around his neck as you pull him in for another kiss, whispering, "It's. All. Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't EFFING stop watching it.  
> I mean, could you?
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nOgDNmJExVc
> 
> GotDANG irresistible.
> 
> Edit- Forgot to mention the songs that were on Pandora whole I wrote. They helped with the mood quite a bit.
> 
> Clubbed To Death- Escala  
> The Other Side Of Paradise- Polarization  
> When Did This Storm Begin- Shiny Toy Guns  
> Runner- The Asteroids Galaxy Tour


End file.
